Perspective
by Brookate
Summary: Ashley has been announced to be an Assist Trophy again, which sucks, or does it?


Ashley couldn't believe it.

She and her fellow Assist Trophies had been eagerly awaiting the news about the upcoming Ultimate Tournament in the Smash Mansion lobby. Ashley had submitted her application to be a fighter, hoping her popularity would be enough to spring her from the drudges of being an Assist Trophy, and into the glory of being an official contender.

But no such luck.

Master Hand's most recent announcement brought a wealth of new information about the upcoming Tournament. New modes, items, and of course new fighters. Ashley had hoped she'd be among them, but no, she was deemed to be an Assist Trophy again, just like last time. Of course, that didn't stop Dark Samus from being promoted to a fighter. Ashley glared at the phazon riddled clone of Samus from across the lobby as she awkwardly stood next to a barbarian guy and a goofy looking crocodile wearing a tattered cape.

 _She doesn't deserve it, that should be me over there._ Ashley thought bitterly.

"So Ashley, heard you're stuck as an Assist Trophy again this year, wah?" Came the nasally voice of Waluigi, who had decided to invade her personal space.

"Leave, or I'll put another curse on you." Ashley threatened.

Waluigi threw both his arms up in mock surrender, "Hey now, I'm not here to tease, honest!" Ashley managed a sarcastic eye roll at that. "I just came to say that I've where you are before, it's the third time Waluigi's applied, and the third time he's-a striked out."

"How unfortunate."

"Pfft, but it's no biggie, it isn't my fault."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's that no-good Hand's fault! That floating glove wouldn't know true talent if it spat _WAH_ right in his face, er… I mean, whatever his face is I guess." Ashley pondered this. Master Hand called most of the shots for the tournament, has he really not been able to see her potential?

"Anyway, imma gonna give that no good Hand a piece of my mind! And if you want my advice you gotta be mean, you gotta be rude, and you gotta let them know you mean-a business! Wah!" With that declaration Waluigi strolled off, no doubt to pick a fight with Master Hand again about his third time being an assist trophy. Maybe playing the cute yet sinister game hadn't paid off for her. Perhaps because of her lack of aggressiveness Master Hand simply hadn't noticed her and deemed her unfit as fighter material.

While Ashley began to conjure up possible ways to hex Master Hand, a blue armor clad figure approached her. "Greetings small one! Is this where the new and returning ' _Assist Trophies'_ are gathering?"

Ashley looked up to regard the odd figure that stood before her. He seemed to be a knight of some sort, wielding a shovel and wearing a horned helmet. Try as she might Ashley couldn't discern a face of any kind, it reminded her of Meta Knight in a way. "Mhmm, this is the spot for the not quite good enough."

"I beg your pardon?" The knight questioned with a tilt of the head.

"If you applied to be a fighter in the upcoming Tournament but aren't quite good enough this is where you end up." Ashley waved her arm to gesture to the other Assist Trophies mingling behind her.

"Hmm I suppose that is one way to look at it." He paused briefly before continuing. "As it were, I am Shovel Knight, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You better know my name, cause it's Ashley." She offered dully, normally she sung that part to make an impression, but this time she didn't have the heart for it.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in something of a slump."

Normally Ashley wouldn't even bother humoring a newbie like this, but she was aggravated and wanted to vent. "If you must know I applied to be a fighter instead of an Assist Trophy for the upcoming tournament, I'm going to demand Master Hand change his mind, I refuse to be a lowly Assist Trophy again." Ashley gave her magic rod a menacing pulse of energy.

"Lowly?" Shovel Knight seemed shocked. "On the contrary, being an Assist Trophy is quite the honor!" He announced, tapping his weapon against the ground.

"You seriously believe that?"

"But of course! Sure, like yourself I too desired to be a fighter in the Ultimate Tournament, and in a way, I still am, helping and assisting every fighter I can!"

"Well, wouldn't it be better to be an _actual_ fighter, instead of occasional help?"

"Likely, but there's still glory to be had out on the battlefield regardless. Besides, many simply don't get the chance to appear as even an Assist Trophy. From what I've heard, the floating Hand spoke that thousands have applied, but very few even make it to where we are now."

"Really?" Ashley's voice contained hints of legitimate surprise, she always figured that anyone who failed to be a fighter just ended up as an Assist Trophy, she didn't think that they actually turned away so many people.

"Indeed, let that stand as a testament to your skill."

 _My skill?_ She thought. Well Master Hand must've seen something in her to begin with if he let her be an Assist Trophy at all.

"So maybe you're not fighting in this upcoming Tournament, but steel thy shovel my friend, keep your nerve, and I'm sure you will have your chance the next time!"

"Steel thy shovel?" Ashley repeated.

"It means to steady your resolve and not to be susceptible to defeat, it's something of a catchphrase of mine." Shovel Knight gave a small chuckle at that.

"I suppose you may have a point."

"Quite, I hope I have been some sort of assistance to you?"

Ashley offered a small smile. "I suppose yes." Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with her approach, maybe she just needed to keep doing what she was doing and not go storming off like Waluigi. In fact, Waluigi's strategy didn't really seem to work, not only was he disallowed from being a fighter for the third time, but no one else in the Smash Mansion seemed to like him.

"Exemplary! I think I shall go introduce myself to the others, care to come with?"

"Sure, whatever." Ashley shrugged, strolling off with the armored knight. One day she'll get her chance, but for now she'll be saving her curses for the battlefield.


End file.
